Yoshi's Crafted World
Yoshi's Crafted World is a game from the ''Yoshi'' series available on Nintendo Switch and developed by Good-Feel. It is a platformer with a diorama aesthetic similar to Yoshi's Woolly World. The mechanics of the game offer players the ability to play a level backwards after running through it once, as well as the option to complete bonus objectives for additional rewards. Gameplay Yoshi's Crafted World plays somewhat similar to the previous Yoshi games. The player controls a Yoshi. This Yoshi can eat enemies to produce eggs and then throw those eggs to defeat enemies and discover secrets. Yoshi also has access to a flutter jump which will keep him in the air for as long as it is continued. The main difference from previous Yoshi games is the 3D environments and the way egg throwing works. In the previous entries, the player would aim the trajectory of the egg with the cursor and the egg bounce around. In Crafted World, the player aims with a cursor directly where the player will hit. The game is also built much more around environment puzzles. Like other Yoshi games, there are many collectibles scattered in the stages. There are two main collectibles being the Red Coins and the Flowers. Red Coins are hidden around the level either with Fly Guys or among the regular coins. In Crafted World, co-op is improved upon with the Yoshi now able to ride on each other. The Yoshi on the back aims the eggs while the Yoshi giving the ride moves around. Costumes Similar to the previous title, Yoshi's Crafted World allows a player to collect and wear 173 different types of costumes, ranging from normal to super rare quality. Costumes offer more than just a visual aesthetic. They also provide Yoshi with additional protection from enemies. Plot It all started when Kamek and Baby Bowser set out to steal the Sundream Stone. Legend has it that this fabled artifact can grant the bearer their wildest dreams. In their attempt to steal the artifact, it's five gems are sent flying to each corner of the crafted world. It falls upon Yoshi and friends to gather the gems before Baby Bowser and Kamek. Development The game was first revealed as part of Nintendo's spotlight during E3 2017 with a release date set to be in 2018. During E3 2018, Nintendo updated the official site of the game to announce that the release of the game would be pushed back to 2019. Later, it was announced that Yoshi's Crafted World would be released on March 29, 2019. The game was then shown in a Nintendo Direct on February 13, 2019 where it was announced that the game would get a demo released on the Nintendo eShop on the same day. Reception Yoshi's Crafted World got "generally favorable" reviews on Metacritic and received a metascore of 79/10 based on 92 critic reviews. While on videogame aggregator whatoplay.com, this game holds an aggregate score [https://whatoplay.com/switch/yoshis-crafted-world/ (playscore) of 8.48] based on 66 critics. es:Yoshi's Crafted World Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Platformer games Category:Good-Feel games Category:Nintendo games Category:Games with a demo Category:Yoshi games Category:Games developed by Nintendo